Insert Title here
by Alys'Culdil'Baranlote
Summary: Randomness with a bit of Gundam Wing, Ruiouni Kenshin thrown in. Wrote by a friend and myself for the hell of it. Mention of yaoi (though I hate it so) and Duo in a dress WTF? Anyways R&R if u dare insert insane laughter here


Alys'Culdil'Baranlote: Hio and welcome to my first random ficcy! Helping me with this... *tries to think of how to describe it* thing ^_^ is Aryante you may or may not know her as the insane authoress of such ficcys as 'Lord of the cheap plastic ring' and 'Lord of the cheese'  
  
Aryante: YES GO read them now!  
  
Alys'Culdil'Baranlote: Hey what about this fic?  
  
Aryante: What about this fic!?  
  
Alys'Culdil'Baranlote: I dun know? Just read it ok! Anyways we don't own anything in this fic except for the stuff that we do like our selfs and MY art book *glares* but we do not own any anime-y stuff mentioned... at all sad really T_T oh yeah and I will be known as Alys and Aryante will be known as Emma for the rest of this fic.  
  
R&R ^_^  
  
Chapter 1: Let the madness commence!  
  
Once upon a time in the dark depths of a very amusing MSN conversation... two teen age girls who have had way to much caffeine and sugar decide to write a fic this is that fic.  
  
*readers run* Ack hey come on it can't be that bad... oh wait strike that but bad is good making it worse but before I booglefi innocents back to the fic!  
  
Alys: *looks up from laptop* something like that?  
  
Emma: *reads* uuuuh... sure... that last part doesn't make sense...  
  
Alys: *blink* why would it make sense?  
  
Emma: *atones an isn't is obvious look* People have to know what the hell is happening. It doesn't make any sense at all. I have no idea what u were saying. ppl won't read it if the sentences are un-readable  
  
Alys: *grins* ah well you see I can fix that!  
  
Emma: good, good *sits down on been bag chair that appears from no where*  
  
Alys: *glares at the screen and types a bit more then glare type glare type glare type continues...*  
  
::10 mins later::  
  
Alys:*glare, type, glare, type*  
  
Emma: *looks over shoulder* What have you done?  
  
Alys: Oh me? I'm still on the same damn line ^_^  
  
Emma: *rolls eyes*  
  
Alys: Ah StuffIt *puts laptop aside and starts to look tough a pile of books, disks, CDs/DVDs, papers and assorted anime stuff on the desk*  
  
Emma: What are you doing?  
  
Alys: *holds up and points to a small book with a black cover with gold and silver pictures on it and black binding* Stress relief ^_^ *sits back at the desk with pencle in hand and flicks though the book in search for a clean page*  
  
Emma: Oooo what are you going to draw?  
  
Alys: *looking over some old Slayers sketches and shrugs* Pfft I dun know... stuff  
  
Emma: What kinda stuff?  
  
Alys: I dun know. Anime-y stuff most likely Realistic drawings just stress me out more.  
  
Emma: Can you draw Duo in a dress?!  
  
Alys: *anime fall* WHAT!?  
  
Emma: Can you draw Duo in a dress?!  
  
Alys: *tring not to laugh at the image* Why do you want me to draw a Drag Duo!?  
  
Emma: 'cos Drag Queen Duo would look sooooo unbelievably cool!!!!! '  
  
Alys: But why do I have to draw it?  
  
Emma: Cause no one else will!  
  
Alys: *roles eyes* oh really couldn't imagine why.  
  
Emma: Come on Please  
  
Alys: Maybe Emma: please please please please please please please please please please please please please please *gasp* please please please please please please pleaseplease please please please please please pleaseplease please please please please please please  
  
::5 mins later::  
  
Emma: please please please ple..  
  
Alys: hey ok fine I was going to say yes anyway juess...  
  
Emma: YAY!  
  
Alys: But I'm not promising it'll be very good I'm not the best at drawing right of the top of my head I much better with somthing to start to copy then edit...  
  
Emma: like a modle?  
  
Alys: yeah I guess...  
  
Emma: 'Well, what if we get the REAL Duo here to model the dress for you? Would that help?'  
  
Alys: o_o;; umm..  
  
Emma: Its settled then brb *Grins and disappears*  
  
Alys: um hey no.. damnit *hits head* oh dear not good...Poor poor Duo  
  
Yes that is all for now. Poor poor Duo I pity him... Practically true story! It happened to a friend of a friend of mine but it happened to me so yeah I'm still not sure how that works ack anyways Review All ready and u have no need to inform me of my stupidity I am well aware of such!  
  
REVIEW! And one fictional coin will be donated to the ACIFFMHC! For each review. BTW that's the -Anime Characters in fan fictions Mental Heath Clinic  
  
TBC!? ^___^  
  
~Alys'Culdil'Baranlote~ 


End file.
